InverseTalia
by Cathy-Nekoko-Chama
Summary: ¿Qué es?/¿Qué significa? ...¿Saben como consideran por lo general a los 2p como personas sangrientas y hasta un tanto con el tornillo suelto? Pues bien aqui, los 1p son los que invierten ese rol y harán pagar a sus contra-partes por lo que han hecho, haciendolos sufrir o en casos más extremos, matandolos.


Autora: Hace tiempo que no subo nada por aquí y bueno, decidí al final el hacerlo con algo un tanto sangriento pero mejor que nada-guiña el ojo-InverseTalia es un conjunto de one-shots de ciertos países. Por lo que espero que disfruten de este que es un poco pequeño a mi opinión.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Respiraba agitado, temblando con violencia, aunque intentaba controlarse y mantener su respiración al mínimo puesto que sabía que él se estaba acercando, podía escuchar sus pasos más y más cerca de donde yacía escondido

¿Quién diría que tendría que terminar escondiéndose de "_**él**_"?

Mientras rogaba por debajo del aliento a quien lo estuviese vigilando, se sujetaba con fuerza el brazo que tenía lastimado y que aun poseía el arma con la que había sido atacado, demasiado temeroso de sacarse porque estaba seguro que gritaría y ante ello solo terminaría descubriendo su escondite.

–_Oh bloody hell–_murmuró como nunca antes, escuchando los pasos que se acercaban más.

–**Oliver…–** un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del inglés que yacía escondido aun, cerrando los ojos temeroso hasta que sintió el crujido de la puerta de la repostería irse abriendo de donde se encontraba él.

–**Con que aquí estabas–**aun con ojos cerrados podía asegurar que el otro había sonreído de aquella manera retorcida, sintiendo como le jalaba y lo tiraba sin cuidado alguno fuera del escondite y contra el frio suelo blanquecino que comenzó a mancharse de su sangre. Abrió grande su mirada celeste, notando aquellos ojos verdes que tenían un brillo algo radioactivo, algo fuera de lo normal.

– _¡A-Arthur! ¡Por favor espera! S-Solo era una broma ¡Sí! Una broma de muy mal gusto de mi parte ¡Enserio! No lo volveré a hacer más, I promise , Sweety –_ buscó sonreírle al otro inglés, pero este tenía el ceño fruncido, con un cuchillo de carnicero a la mano mientras que se acercaba a su contra-parte, pisando su estómago con fuerza, sacándole un quejido de dolor al otro que tenía un miedo de desespero.

–**Of course you're not going to do it anymore…esto termina aquí, Oliver ¿Creíste que envenenándome era una broma? ¡Jajajaja! Sí que estás muy equivocado –** poco a poco aquel ceño fruncido desaparecía de su frente mientras que su sonrisa iba apareciendo en su rostro , cada vez más grande; las pupilas del ojiceleste encogiéndose más al ver esa sonrisa tan retorcida en el rostro del contrario, gritando con desespero para que alguien le ayudase.

–**Nadie vendrá por ti… Solo pierdes más el aliento –** dicho aquello se arrodilló encima del contrario, mirándole con fijeza a los ojos **–You want to know a little secret? – **le susurró de manera sedosa, sacándole un escalofrió nuevo al contrario que para ese momento temblaba, no pudiendo articular ninguna palabra.

–**Well?! –** Aprovechó el cuchillo que aún se mantenía clavado en el brazo de Oliver para sujetarlo y moverle de lado a lado, sacando más sangre y un grito de dolor del herido **– Tu solo eres una copia barata…una que nunca llegará a mis pies.**

Dicho aquello, había levantado el cuchillo de carnicero al aire para dar el primer corte.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Tomaba con tranquilidad su taza de té en su cocina, sentado en la silla y de piernas cruzadas, disfrutando del sabor del té negro que había preparado, suspirando con total gusto, abriendo lentamente su mirada, dejando con cuidado la taza sobre el platito que reposaba en la mesa, sus ojos verdes posándose en aquellos ojos celeste que se habían quedado con el horror del momento que había pasado ya hacia media hora.

– **¿No piensas tomar tu té, Oliver? Se te va a enfriar– **empujó la otra taza para acercarla más hacia la cabeza decapitada del contrario que reposaba como una especie de trofeo sobre la mesa. **– Besides, eso no es de caballeros el rechazarlo, It's tea time–** una pequeña sonrisa se adornó en su rostro que había limpiado momentos atrás con un pañuelo humedecido para retirarse las salpicaduras de sangre, no habiendo tenido mucho éxito en quitarse las manchas de sus ropas.

–**Ah, parece que volverá a llover–** murmuró para sí mismo al ver por atravez de la ventana, cerrando sus ojos y sujetando su taza para darle un sorbo**–Supongo que tendrás que quedarte por el día de hoy en mi casa– **Suspiró un poco, observando esta vez el cuerpo desmembrado y destripado del contrario que pese a que se veía la sangre salpicada por todos lados, siendo esa una señal de que tan brutal había sido aquello, todo estaba ordenado , los brazos y las piernas encima del cuerpo mientras que los órganos se encontraban dentro de una bolsa blanca que estaba teñida por la sangre, aunque claro está que faltaba un órgano y aquel órgano lo tenía dentro de un frasco, encima del repostero, el corazón flotando levemente en el líquido en el que había sido puesto para ser conservado.

–**Mira que causarme problemas como este–** negó con su cabeza y solo siguió tomando pequeños sorbos de su taza, sin ninguna intención de acelerar el paso, tenía tiempo y lo aprovecharía de manera ordenada.


End file.
